Gin's Sister
by jasminefiregreen
Summary: Sakura was thought to be dead, but then again everyone thought the Vizards were dead too. When she showed up in the Seireitei everyone feared her and what she had become. Only one white-haired midget met her without fear.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

I was still in shock as I walked toward Urahara's shop. At 1 a.m. I was stargazing out my window when a red ball went barreling towards me. I instinctively ducked and the ball exploded on my wall. My wall was covered in red paint. My eyes widened when the paint started to form words. My jaw dropped when I saw what it said. "Please meet at Urahara shop immediately." _It looks like a message left by someone that was dying. _As soon as I thought that another message appeared underneath it. "P.S. Right now- those who think this looks like the message of someone before his death…then you have no humor." _Really Urahara? _

So, here I was in front of Urahara's shop in full combat attire. I walked through the door without knocking and saw Jinta.

"Jinta, where is Urahara? He sent a message to meet him here." I asked the kid.

"Why would I tell you?" He sneered at me and crossed his arms.

"Please, tell me where he is?" I nearly choked on the 'please'.

"What's in it for me?" He smirked at me. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Please." I said again trying to not be annoyed with the brat.

"I'll take you to him." Tessai's deep voice said from behind me. I jumped a little in surprise. _God, he scared the crap out of me! _A took a few deep breathes to get my heartbeat back down. "Thanks, but next time, give me a warning before suddenly appearing." I smiled up at his stony face.

He looked down at my small form at nodded. "Urahara is downstairs, he told me to escort you down." _Cool, I get an escort. _ I followed Tessai farther into the shop and he led me to a long ladder going down under the shop. Tessai gave me one last smile and went down the ladder before me. When I reached the bottom of the ladder and jumped off, I took a look around and my jaw dropped. I was in a gigantic training area that looked like a desert. _How long did it take for him to build this? _

__When I got over my initial shock I noticed that there were other people down here. I spotted an orange haired soul reaper with a giant sword in the shape of a fang. _It looks kind of like Midori. _I felt Midori's disdain. _**That crude thing called a 'sword' is nothing compared to me. **__God, Midori, no need to be upset. _I also saw a Quincy in a ridiculous outfit, Yoruichi in cat form, Urahara, and two humans. They were all paying so much attention to Urahara and whatever he was saying; that they didn't even notice me come in. _Hmmm, how about we learn a little about why we are here before we jump in. __**I think that would be wise. **_I crept closer to them and hid behind a boulder while keeping my spiritual pressure hidden.

They talked about how to get into the Soul Society and what to do when they got there. I was starting to get bored when I heard a name that was familiar. I got up from behind the boulder and flash-stepped to Urahara.

"Well~, Miss Sakura finally makes her appearance." He smiled at me.

"Did you say Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki?" I asked him.

"Yep, are you surprised to hear an old friend's name?" Urahara smirked at me.

"Why were you talking about Rukia?" _What has little Rukia gotten herself into now?_

"Well, she happened to get herself into a mighty big situation." Urahara didn't stop grinning and the grin sent shivers of fear down my back.

"What do you mean?" I was worried now.

"Nothing too~ serious, she is just sentenced to execution in about 20 days." _What the hell did you get yourself into, Rukia? _

"Urahara," I turned to him with worry in my voice, "please tell me what's going on." His grin dropped and he became serious.

"She gave her shinigami powers to a human in order to save his and her life. The Soul Society found out and sent her brother and Renji to retrieve her." Urahara explained.

"Shit," I swore and looked up at Urahara in determination, "what can I do to help?" Urahara's grin reappeared.

"I thought you would ask that. You are going to go with Ichigo and his friends to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around at the people who were going to save Rukia and I almost laughed. _These kids don't stand a chance, maybe the orange-haired kid would survive, but the others won't make it. __**Have faith, they may look weak, but looks can be deceiving. **__Are you trying to say something about me height? _Midori ignored me and I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. _I'M NORMAL SIZED, EVERYONE ELSE ARE GIANTS! _I screamed at Midori in my head. _**Whatever makes you feel better about yourself. **__Ugh, sometimes I hate you. _I looked at the kids again and I saw that their reiatsu was higher than normal humans should have. _Maybe they have a chance, a small chance. _The Quincy seemed normal for a Quincy, annoying and has an aura of superiority. The orange-haired looked almost exactly like one of my old friends in the Soul Society, Kaien Shiba, and had a reiatsu that could be above Kaien's; who was a 2nd. I stared the kid in the eye.

"Orange-haired kid, what's your name?" I asked bluntly. The kid looked at me with a scowl.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo; who the hell are you?" The kid glared at me with distrust andI met his glare with one of my own.

"Ichimaru, Sakura; the girl that's going to get you out of the Soul Society alive and in one piece." I stared him down. The kid, Ichigo, turned to Urahara.

"Can we trust her?" He asked him and Urahara nodded. Ichigo turned back to me and gave me a grimace.

"Since we are on the same team and I need to know what names to put on your graves; lets all introduce ourselves." I tried lightning the mood, but everyone just stared at me like I was crazy, "Guys, it was a joke, get a sense of humor." Everyone rolled their eyes at me, but the tension lessened. A redhead literally bounced over to me and gave me a hug. I was gritting my teeth trying not to push her off of me; I really didn't like physical contact. She let me go and I let out a sigh. She smiled at me brightly.

"Thank you so much for helping us! My name is Inoue, Orihime, but you can call me just Orihime." She hugged me again then went skipping off to talk to Tessai who was standing out of the way of the main group. _Dear Lord, she is like cheer and happiness bottled up and given to a 3 year old… _My scowl turned to a tiny smile _…__but she is kind of adorable, like a bunny._

"Yasutora, Sado." A deep voice said and I turned towards the voice. The guy who spoke was a tall as a giant and super muscular. I flash-stepped towards him and looked up at his face looking for any of that tall guy ego in his eyes. All I saw was quite strength and kindness. Satisfied a stuck out my hand and changed my scowl to a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sado, fancy an arm-wrestling contest?" He looked down at my small form with a confused look on his face, but still shook my hand.

"We don't have time for that, Sakura. You can prove that, even though you're a midget you are just as strong as taller people, later." Urahara scolded me and I felt my eyes bulge out.

"Did you just call me a midget?" I asked in a dangerous voice and glared at Urahara and he flinched away from me.

"Of course, not." Urahara's voice shook slightly and he looked so nervous that I decided to let him off the hook.

"You can just call him Chad." Ichigo told me and I flash-stepped over to him and gestured for him to lean down.

"What's the arrogant Quincy's name?" I whispered into his ear. He smirked down at me and then stood back up.

"That is Ishida, Uryuu, he's my friend." He pointed to the Quincy. _Hmmm, a Quincy, two humans, and two soul reapers break into the Seireitei…there should be a punch-line for this joke. __**Don't be so negative, with us they will win for sure. **_

"And you already know Yoruichi, so as I was saying before you interrupted me. The problem is time. The time allowed to go through the Senkaimon to the Soul Society… is only four minutes!"

"Four minutes!" The others yelled. _Well, you guys didn't think this would be easy, did you?_

"Once the time is up, the door close, and you guys will be forever locked… inside the dangai." He said seriously. "Plus, inside the dangai, in order to prevent enemies such as hollows; it's filled with a current called kouryuu, which can stop souls from moving. Just one foot caught by it, the chance of leaving the dangai in time is almost impossible."

"Then what should we do?" Orihime asked.

"You haul ass and pray you make it." I told her.

"Didn't I tell you? The heart and the soul are connected. What's important is how your heart thinks; only those who can do it may follow me." Yoruichi said in her deep, manly voice ignoring me.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo stepped forward, "Those who chose to gather here have made the decision and are determined to follow it!" _Good, the kid doesn't seem to want to give up and is determined. That will win us some fights._

"You should know very well, kid. If you lose, then you will never return." Yoruichi said darkly. _No, Yoruichi, we all think that if we lose we get a consolation prize. We aren't idiots…except maybe he idiot wearing a cape (cough, Uryuu, cough). _

"We will win!" Ichigo said with determination radiating off of him.

"…Well said!" Yoruichi praised.

"Are you ready? The moment it's opened, you guys will dash in there," Urahara turned to me, "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready, Urahara." I gave him a confident smirk.

"We got it." Ichigo reassured Urahara.

"Go!" Urahara yelled and the Senkaimon opened. We ran into it and we were greeted with a very creepy tunnel. _Looks like something out of a horror movie. _Everyone froze, "Come on! Don't zone out! Hurry and Run! The Kouryuu will close in!" Yoruichi yelled.

"This is…" Orihime was still in shock.

"…dangai…!" Ichigo finished for Orihime. This snapped us out of our shock and we started running. After we had run for a little bit, Uryuu looked behind us.

"Don't look behind us, you Idiot! If you have time to look behind you, then you have time to run faster!" I screamed at him.

"It…it really caught up with us!" He yelled. "The parts we've passed through are falling!"___**If we get stuck in here, I'm so going to kill you. **__You're a zanpakuto you physically cannot kill me. __**Kill joy. **_

"If you have time to look behind you, why not run faster!" Yoruichi scolded Uryuu. "If you're caught by the Kouryuu you're finished!" A part of the Kouryuu fell by us and we all screamed. _Holy crap, that was close._

"Huh? Whoa!" Uryuu yelled when the Kouryuu grabbed him by his cape and pulled him back. _Idiot who wears a cape always dies first._

"Ishida?" Ichigo yelled when he saw him get pulled back. "Idiot, it's because you're wearing those stupid clothes!" He started to pull out his sword.

"Hold on! Don't use the soul cutter sword!" Yoruichi yelled at Ichigo. "Kouryuu traps souls! I you use your sword, you will not escape!" Ichigo let go of his sword and looked back at Uryuu.

"Then…what should I do?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi helplessly. Then Chad, being macho man, went and ripped Uryuu from his cape. _Dude, me and you are so~ going to arm-wrestle one of these days. _He then flung Uryuu over his shoulder like a ragdoll and started running. We all started running away.

"Put me down, Chad! I can run all by myself!" Uryuu protested, "Put me..." He trailed off and I looked at him. His face was filled with fear. "W…wait guys, look…it's like…something is coming!" We all looked behind us and saw a white light. The Kouryuu started going faster and we sped up. "What…what is that!?" Uryuu asked.

"That's Seimichio! He's the Janitor that comes out every 7 days…but, why today!?" Yoruichi explained in horror. "Anyway, let's get out of here!"

"He is really fast!" I yelled out in excitement. I saw the exit up ahead, "Hurry! We're almost there!" The Kouryuu was right behind us and I felt my heart drop. _We aren't going to make it. _Right when it was almost upon us, Orihime turned around to face it. _What the hell are you doing, you crazy girl! _

"Himusaku, Umeigen, Ririi, Santenyuitate! I summon thee!" She yelled and we exploded out of the dangai.

**Super sorry for the slow update, I couple chapters were stuck on a different computer and I couldn't get to them. Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited. Feel free to yell at me for slow updates, it get's me in gear. Heads up when the text looks like this** '_fancy fish' _**it's Sakura talking in her mind and when it's '****_fancy tuna'_** **It's her zanpakuto speaking. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
